Doctor Who Adventures/One Last Foe
The Doctor arrives 100 years in the past. Doctor:I hate traveling with this stupid manipulator.Now,let's find Clara and Tasha. The Doctor looked around for a while,but couldn't find them.Instead: Someone:Hello sir!Who are you? Doctor:That doesn't matters now.Leave me alone. Someone:... The Doctor keept on searching,but with no luck.When he was about to give up: Someone:Sir,who are you searching? Doctor:You again?Why are you following me? "Someone" transforms into a Dalek: Dalek:Because I want to Exterminate you! Doctor:Oh hi.Seems like my paralization didn't last too long.How did you got here? Dalek:My Orders are to exterminate the Doctor,not to explain the Doctor things! Doctor:Seems like the Joker truly wants to kill me.Very well,Dalek!You are alone!You're the last Dalek!Even more,YOU ARE DAMAGED! Dalek:EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! Doctor:Try and exterminate me then! Dalek:*tries to shot the Doctor*Something doesn't works well.... Doctor:Of course it doesn't!The Joker rescued you from Trenzalore,but you still were damaged! Dalek:Ex..ex..term...i...nate.....*gets on sleep* Doctor:That's what happends when you try to shot someone,while you are badly damaged! 10 minutes later: Doctor:Oh there you are,my Tardis! Inside: Doctor:Clara!Tasha!I came to....Clara?Tasha?Where are they?Hmm... Back Outside: Doctor:The Joker tricked me,seems so.He probabily send Clara and Tasha in different places than he send the Tardis. Dalek:OR MAYBE NOT! Doctor:You..How did you woken up? Dalek:That's not what it matters,Doctor!The Joker has Clara and Tasha as hostages! Doctor:WHAT?WHERE? Dalek:He sended me to bring you to him. Doctor:Then what are you waiting?Bring me to him! Somewhere,in an ambandoned building: Doctor:So where is the Joker? Dalek:Nowhere!I lied!It's not the Joker who has them hostage..IT'S US! Doctor:Why did you used plural?It's only you! Dalek:No I am not! Other 10 Daleks appear in the room: Doctor:How...I destroyed them all on Trenzalore! Dalek:The Joker rescued more than just one Dalek! All Daleks:EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! Doctor:I don't think so!*runs in the back room,where he sees Clara and Tasha tied with ropes* Clara:Doctor! Tasha:What took you so long? Doctor:There are 11 Daleks out there!I couldn't be faster!*frees Clara and Tasha* The 11 Daleks enter the room: All Daleks:EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR AND HIS FRIENDS! Doctor:One of the newest functions of the screwdriver is teleportation.So,BYE! Outside the building: Clara:We can;t just run!We can't let the Daleks here! Tasha:Clara's right! Doctor:Who said we are?Tasha...I'll need you ship. 2 minutes later: The Dalek came out of the buiding! Dalek1:We found the Docto! All the Daleks:EXTERMINATE! All the Daleks walk towards the Doctor: Doctor:Now,TASHA! Tasha trows her pocket-ship in front of the Daleks,which gets bigger,and blocks all the Daleks in it! Doctor:And now...*goes to the ship and press the "random place in space" button* All the Daleks flies away. Doctor:Good.I defeated them. Dalek:No.You defeat 10 of them!EXTERMINATE! Clara:What do we do now,Doctor? Doctor:What we always do....RUN! And they all started running towards the Tardis. Dalek:EXTERMINATE!*shot the Doctor* Doctor:AAAAGH! Clara:Doctor! The Dalek shot again: Tasha:Clara,watch out! Clara:Huh?*dodges* Tasha:Clara,take the Doctor in the Tardis! Clara:O...ok.. Clara takes the Doctor in the Tardis,and Tasha stays outside: Tasha:*launches a bomb*Enjoy the explosion,little Dalek!*runs in the Tardis* In The Tardis: Tasha:Start the Tardis!We must leave this place!It will explode!*starts the Tardis* 5 minutes later: Doctor:Gh..*wakes up* Clara:DOCTOR!Are you ok? Doctor:Yea....Where's Tasha?And where is my Vortex Manipulator??? Clara:I don't know. Doctor:Ugh!Tasha surrely took it to leave...ugh... Clara:Now where are we heading? Doctor:I don't know.You choose! Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald